Tranquil Day
by TeahLeafs
Summary: Hermione finds herself having just one of those lethargic days. Oneshot. HrR shipping along with Trio love.


Disclaimer: I don't own HP

_A/N: I wrote this during English in November. I was feeling really lethargic and not completely there, mentally of course. I had the urge to write Hermione in my situation and here it is! I can honestly say this came naturally, the writing portions the characters reactions, I finished it at night when I got home. This takes places during HBP, just before all the mess they got in. Ron's still with Lavender, not sure Enjoy! _

_**

* * *

**_

_**Tranquil day**_

"Come on Hermione, you're going to be late for class" Parvati prodded her lightly.

"Ill be there," Hermione muttered rolling over on her back and gazing up at the light tanned ceiling.

"All right Hermione, at least we have herbiology and not Defense against the Dark arts first" Parvati commented shuddering at the mere thought of Snape, she took one more last glace before turning and slipping out of the door. Hermione sighed, her gaze falling to the sunlight that fell through the windows on her and her bed sheets, shining brilliantly. She let her gaze wonder to the many shadows that created the creases of the sheets, from the lights to the darks to even the grays in-between.

Rolling out of bed she walked over to the windows that were shut, the bottoms of her pj dragging. She unhitched the latch of the window and opened them widely, revealing a magnificent day. The sky fell into view; cool breezes flew through the room caressing her. She took a deep whiff of the oak trees, the forests aromas and exhaled deeply. She didn't want to do anything. She didn't have the will to go through another day of school. She didn't feel like it. She smiled rather éclat Ely, a very un-Hermione-ish smile.

"Just this once" she said to no one in particular. Turning away from the window she walked over to her drawer where she pulled out her muggle clothes; a pair of jeans and a blouse she usually wore during Hogsmeade weekends. With that she was dressed in no time, sitting in front of the mirror carefully brushing her bushy hair. She flipped it up in an elegant knot; using the little potion she had left from Yule ball fourth year, to tame it. She smiled fondly as she held the potion bottle. She remembered the Yule ball perfectly, the dancing the fun she had spent with Viktor that night. She also remembered the tears of frustration she felt after her encounter with Ron. She shrugged those thoughts away; today was her day. With one last look in the mirror, a smile of grace, she put on her pink jacket and slipped out of the room.

She walked down the halls of Hogwarts undisturbed by the fact that classes were in session. Wand in her waistband, _such a Harry-ish thing honestly_, she decided to skip a few steps. Remembering a phrase "Dancing to the beat of your drum". Just that she was doing, skipping here, and there, until she meet with the entrance hall outside. She collapsed on the steps, giggling for a few seconds, her stomach muscles contracting.

"It's been quiet some time since I've laughed" she muttered to herself, smiling. She stood up, dusting off her jeans before walking down the stone path. She could see Hagrid's hut not to far from her now. She made a turn passing it, heading for the bridge that connected to the school. The sun was glowing marvelously.

She reached the bridge, sprinting half of it before collapsing on her knees, out of breath. Surprisingly, even to her she felt herself laughing. Laughing vigorously in fact. She rarely sprinted like this, unless she was in mortal danger, which usually occurred every year since her first year at Hogwarts.

The laughter faded. She sat her back against the bridge facing the opposite direction, her knees semi crossed. Watching the sun, the sky, the forest that interweaved with the different branches and different sorts of trees. She watched the occasional owls that flew through the sky heading for the castle, the occasional birds that flew into the forest. The winds were caressing them lightly, the leaves leaning inward and out, inward and out peacefully. She had never sat and noticed all this equilibrium before. There was rarely any equilibrium in the lives they lived. She sighed, her head resting against the soft wood. She tugged lightly on a piece of curly hair that fell just across her nose, framing her face.

She smiled, inhaling, exhaling. Her eyes momentarily closing, and opening again to the falling sun. The hues of reds, pinks, and yellows were sparkling, the suns way of repaying them for those gray days.

She watched, them breathing peacefully. She heard the faint tapping of two walking down the bridge; slowly it grew stronger as they approached.

"Where in the bloody hell have you B—" Ron stopped in mid-sentence his red long hair disheveled, his tie hung loosely around his neck from the long day.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Harry asked her unsurely His emerald orbs shining with some uncertainty. Ron looked at Hermione with a mixture of worry and annoyance before glancing at Harry, whom shrugged in response.

"shh, sit down" she spoke at last glancing at them and patting the wood next to her inviting them to sit. They momentarily looked at each other one last time before taking up on her request. Harry seated himself on her left side, Ron her right, carefully watching her.

"Hermione, you haven't been to any of your classes today no one has seen you, we checked at the Hospital wing" Harry spoke looking at her "have you been here all day?". Hermione continued gazing at the sun, letting the breezes cool her, listening to the trees shake friendly to each other, dancing to their own beats. They both glanced at each other, looking at her back curiously.

"Shh, just listen" she answered them. They both starred and listened for a second, Ron growing rather irritated by her lack of her communication yet rather nervous at her banal self.

"It's beautiful, the sun, the trees the breezes" she continued after a moment watching the trees shake.

"It's so peaceful, a rare equilibrium we ever receive, really" she shot them both glances, not her usual sharp glances of disapproval or of cheek. Harry gazed at her, slowly understanding. Ron, sighed, his own epiphany earlier than usual.

"We rarely have a peaceful day with everything that's happening, from the things that have happened" she frowned a bit.

"I just needed this day" she ended teary eyes as she glanced from Harry to at last Ron. Harry smiled bitterly.

"I know," he agreed knowing exactly what she meant. Ron turned to her, lifting his hand and wiping the small pearls of tears that were dripping down her rosy cheeks.

"The worlds barking mad" he offered his own grin. She smiled, wanting the tears to stream even more.

"Lets watch the sun, for as long as possible," she stated illogically, knowing eventually it would fade. Ron inched closer to her placing an arm around her waist; she laid her head on his shoulder comfortably. Harry inched closer, placing his arm around her shoulder and Ron's, closing the circle among the three.

"It's quiet dazzling" Hermione remarked.

"Yeah, really serene" Harry added.

"Hmm very peaceful " Ron put in.

"Yeah" they all agreed. Holding each other, they watched the rays of the sun set fall slowly. Taking it's time to fall, watching the soothing day fade. One of the only tranquil days they feared they would have.


End file.
